Arthur-Yick Friendship
The friendship between Arthur Kobalewsky and Yick Yu started in Kiss Me, Steph when Joey Jeremiah locked them both (at separate times) in the storage closet on their first day. Friendship History DJH Season 1 Arthur runs into Joey Jeremiah who traps him in a storage closet, from which he is released by Yick. The two start a friendship, as they find their way to their homeroom class. Arthur borrows his sister's old paper so he can help Yick prove that Mr. Raditch was giving him poor marks because he does not like him. Arthur does not believe this. The two got into many situations, like trying to be tall like Archie Simpson and trying to be cool like Rick Munro. Arthur also watches porn withYick, and when the other grade sevens do not like Stephanie's actions as school president, he is the only one who sticks up for her. DJH Season 2 Arthur starts to have wet dreams, but Yick helps him get over his problem when the two call Dr. Sally, and she explains to them that there is nothing wrong with him. DJH Season 3 Arthur returns to Degrassi as a grade 8, and one of his parents wins the lottery. He does not want this to get out, and tries to keep it private. Yick, however, does not like the fact that Arthur is rich, and their relationship is strained at one point. They get over this argument and continue to be friends, and when Arthur learns that his cousin Dorothy has a crush on Yick, they try to deal with this next issue. Later in the year, Arthur does not like his father's new girlfriend, and he and Yick try to break them up. The two attend the Degrassi graduation dance, and manage to escape the building when the fire burns the school to the ground. DH Season 1-2 Arthur and Yick's friendship is strained when Yick starts to become popular with other students, and Arthur does not. For his grade 9 and grade 10 years, he deals with Yick smoking pot, and him ditching Arthur. Arthur starts to have a crush on Caitlin at one point but gets this out of his system. He tries out for the talent show with his cousin Dorothy as well. Yick and Arthur's friendship is regained when Arthur shows Yick, Joey, and Luke that he knows how to play poker very well. Trivia *Their friendship was used to influence the J.T.-Toby Friendship. *They were both locked into a locker. *They both didn't like Joey Jeremiah, but later became friends with him. *They both graduated in the Class of 1993. Quotes Gallery Sgyick-334.png Dgarthur 43.png Sgdorothyc 32.png Rhiarthur 32.png sgyarthur_56.png TE1.07.jpg TE1.12.jpg TE1.27.jpg TE1.32.jpg TE1.33.jpg TGR1.26.jpg TGR1.21.jpg TGR1.10.jpg RHI1.40.jpg RHI1.37.jpg RHI1.28.jpg RHI1.15.jpg RHI1.29.jpg NTF1.06.jpg NTF1.14.jpg Smokescreen 18.png Smokescreen 17.png Smokescreen 7.png Smokescreen_28.png IL1.09.jpg IL1.12.jpg Eggbert1.07.png Eggbert1.26.png GE1.17.png GE1.31.png GE1.32.png GE1.38.png DAAS1.03.png DAAS1.11.png DAAS1.21.png DAAS1.32.png DAAS1.40.png Picture6.png Picture7.png Picture 44.png 17a.jpg CLWE1.03.jpg CLWE1.08.jpg CLWE2.17.jpg CLWE2.22.jpg SG03.jpg SG13.jpg SG21.jpg LMLMN07.jpg LMLMN12.jpg LMLMN27.jpg HAH08.jpg HAH18.jpg MW04.jpg MW10.jpg MW18.jpg MW26.jpg MW29.jpg MW30.jpg B&W20.jpg BBJH02.jpg ANS1.18.jpg ANS1.27.jpg DO15.jpg DO28.jpg AIAGC31.jpg T123.17.jpg T123.20.jpg CW07.jpg TAN12.jpg TAN26.jpg Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Interactions